It is the purpose of this project to establish the conditions and methods best suited to the prevention and treatment of cancer by methods involving immuno-stimulation. The areas of current interest are: 1) the development of immunologic methods effective in the treatment of animals with stage II malignant disease and 2) evaluation of tumor immunity in tumor bearing animals and in animals cured of malignant disease by surgery.